


Reunion

by Fox_Tail



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 20:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18709192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Tail/pseuds/Fox_Tail
Summary: “The split shouldn’t have happened” Brendon thought to himself “I’m getting him back.”





	1. Chapter 1

“What a beautiful day, right, sun?”

Brendon asked the sky outside his window, he stretched and pulled himself out of bed. Brendon already knew how today would go, a fairly simple schedule, he just needed to visit a few people and pick up something he had waited for a long time for. One that was rightfully his. Brendon quickly got dressed in his best tuxedo making sure his hair lay perfectly atop his head. He finished off his outfit by pinning a red rose to his shirt. “This will do nicely” Brendon smiled at himself in the mirror before picking up his phone and exiting the room. Off to his first stop. 

“Hello Ryan” Brendon whispered careful not to wake the sleeping man as he picked the other up and went back to the car, setting Ryan down in the trunk and shutting it. Brendon went back inside the house putting down a short note on the bed and filling Dottie’s and Elwood’s bowl with food. “That should be enough” he told the dog before walking out and getting back into the car. After all, his next stop awaited. 

He pulled up at Jon’s place now hearing thumping and muffled screams from the trunk. ‘It will be fine’ Brendon thought to himself ‘he will lose his voice eventually’. Brendon slammed a fist against the top of the trunk. Silence. Good. 

Brendon knocked on the door and Jon answered a few seconds later. “Brendon? I didn’t expect to see you here.” He said opening the door. “Oh! You didn’t get my text? I said I had to do something.” Jon looked puzzled, of course he did, how could he expect the bullet that fired into his head as he asked what Brendon needed to do. He collapsed on the ground in a pool of sticky, red blood. Brendon couldn’t help but laugh. “Poor Jon, so gullible. So trusting.” He bent down to touch Jon’s head. “You were such a good band mate too, why did you tell him to leave with you?” Brendon let out another laugh and walked to the kitchen, he carefully cleaned the blood off his shoes and hands before leaving. No remorse for the ones who get in his way. 

The screaming had stopped by the time Brendon reached his car, however he could still hear a soft thump every once and a while. The car engine would cover that up easily. It would be fine. Only two more stops. 

“Hey Dallon.” Brendon started immediately after Dallon answered the phone. “Hey Bren. What’s up?” Brendon chuckled. “Not much. Would you mind meeting me somewhere?” “Uh Sure. Where did you have in mind?” “I’ll send you the location.” Dallon agreed and they hung up. He quickly sent Dallon a location and drove as fast as possible without going over, he couldn’t get pulled over, not when there was still so much to do. 

Dallon pulled into the parking lot by the bridge unsure of why this would be where Brendon wanted to meet. Usually it would be at some bar or restaurant, but this felt different to the taller man. Brendon perked up at the sight of Dallon. “Want a drink?” He asked holding out the open beer bottle to the taller. Dallon accepted it and Brendon opened another for himself. “So why’d you ask me to come out?” Dallon asked looking puzzled at the shorter. “I wanted to talk.” “Oh. That’s it?” “You were never a good distraction.” Brendon stated coldly the warm, friendly personality he had before suddenly washed away. Dallon was shocked. “I don’t...what are you talking about?” “You should have done a better job. Dallon.” It was almost as if Brendon’s voice could hurt as Dallon doubles over in pain, empty bottle now shattered on the ground and digging into Dallon’s hand. Dallon felt sick, the world spinning around him, as he vomited blood onto the pavement. The last thing he could hear was Brendon’s uncontrollable laughter at the sight of the taller crumpling to the ground. “One more stop~” he sang climbing back into the silent car. 

Spencer didn’t take much work. It was pre-planned out before Brendon even approached the house. He thought Spencer deserved something special, a way to go out. With a bang. Brendon didn’t remember how he got his hands on the fireworks but they went perfectly after all, you should never start them indoors. All Brendon had to do was light the fuse when Spencer returned. It was beautiful to watch. So beautiful, he almost forgot to laugh. Almost. He giggled at the different colors spewing out of the windows, the screaming from inside, the fire that followed. Brendon wished he could have watched the whole thing. However it was time to go home. 

The drive back went by faster than the chloroform took affect on his prize. Ryan woke up tied to a chair, the silhouette of a woman lie in the corner. Dead. He tried to scream but nothing came out. The door slowly creaked open and Ryan flinched in fear when the figure ran the back of their hand along his cheek. 

“What a beautiful day, right, sun?”


	2. Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why am I here? Where am I?”

Ryan could feel tears beginning to stream down his face and tried to move his head away from the person’s hand. He flinched when he received a harsh slap to the face causing Ryan to squeeze his eyes shut as tears continued to flow. 

“Don’t move away from me.” The voice said harshly, almost growled, to Ryan. 

The voice seemed familiar, too familiar, why was it familiar? 

“If you’re good, I might just untie you~” 

The figure put his hands on Ryan’s cheeks before kissing the top of his head. He could feel hands running through his hair, sometimes tugging. Ryan couldn’t help but whimper not wanting to open his eyes again out of fear. He didn’t want to end up like the dead woman on the floor. 

Oh god he could smell her, the smell of death was getting stronger by the minute as Ryan’s senses returned. 

All of it was just so much, his senses overloaded, Ryan could feel panic setting in as his body got pulled against his captor’s. All he wanted was to scream and thrash until he could get out of wherever the fuck he had been taken to. 

His captor pulled away, he thought the man had said something about getting Ryan something to eat; he didn’t know. Ryan slowly opened his eyes after taking a few seconds to confirm his captor had gone upstairs. 

He was clearly in a basement. Deep underground where, quite literally, no one could hear him scream even if Ryan got his voice back. In the corner was the silhouette of a woman lying face down on the ground, long brown hair strewn around her, black dress flat against her body. Other than the woman, there was barely anything else in the basement. A few boxes here and there, but nothing major. 

Nothing major, like the woman in the corner. 

Ryan wanted to scream when the lights came on, oh god when the lights came on, there was blood. Blood everywhere. Especially where the woman, no, not the woman. Sarah. Sarah lying there in the corner. Blood on her, blood on the walls, blood on the floor, some blood splatters even on the ceiling. 

And then him. 

The one and only Brendon Urie, standing in the doorway, hand still on the light switch, smiling like he had just run into Ryan at a coffee shop and not holding him captive in a basement with his dead wife in the corner. 

As Ryan assumed, Brendon had a small plate of food in his hand; it looked like leftovers, but Ryan hadn’t really expected anything more than that. At least spaghetti from who knows how long ago was better than the week old pizza Ryan remembered Brendon trying to feed him once when they were a band together. 

The lingering sting on Ryan’s face reminded him to not follow his instincts and flinch away when Brendon walked up to him and didn’t hesitate to sit on Ryan’s lap. He was still smiling as he prepared a bite for Ryan and held it up. 

“Eat. Can’t have you starving on me now can we?” 

His voice still had that faint loving tone to it, but the fact that Ryan was tied to a chair with his kidnapper on his lap contradicted the sound of Brendon’s voice. Ryan hesitantly opened his mouth and took the bites offered to him, he didn’t know how soon another meal was coming and being starved sounded like a very real possibility at this point. 

“You know, I went through so much work to get you back; after Jon made you leave and all that. I don’t think you enjoyed that other band as much, no, you missed me didn’t you? I know I missed you. But you don’t have to miss me anymore cause now we’re together again. Sun and moon just like before.” Brendon chuckled to himself, “You were so desperate during the car ride here, I know I had trouble containing myself, but you just let it all out. Were you really that ready to see me? I bet you were, you don’t even need to answer. Not like you can, poor you, lost your voice from all that screaming.” Brendon set the plate down to continue his psychotic rambling. “I handled everything for you; I got rid of them all, everyone that was in our way. You don’t have to worry about anyone getting in between us ever again.”

Ryan started crying again, he didn’t want to be here, he wanted to go home, he wanted to leave. 

He watched as Brendon cooed and rubbed a hand through his hair, their bodies once again pressed up against each other in, what Ryan assumed, was supposed to be comforting, but it only made the tears flow more. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of you”

 

Months have passed, or years, maybe even just weeks, Ryan didn’t know. He didn’t care at this point. Maybe he didn’t actually want to leave anymore, maybe he wanted to stay with Brendon. As long as he followed the rules, things were just fine. Yes he couldn’t leave the house, but it’s not like Ryan enjoyed that much at home. Yes he couldn’t answer the phone or the door or really anything that involved other people, but other people were scary and just caused anxiety.

Rules didn’t cause anxiety, schedules didn’t cause anxiety, Brendon didn’t cause anxiety. He had even brought Dottie and Elwood one day for Ryan, he was so scared at first for the two dogs, but it was all okay. 

The only thing to complain about, in Ryan’s mind, was the skeleton in the basement. The one Brendon had promised, then broken that promise, multiple times, to cremate or bury or anything to just get it out of the house, but that was soon resolved. 

He remembered the first night Brendon let him sleep upstairs; in a real bed instead of the cold concrete floor where he was curled up in the corner trying not to touch any of the dried blood. His ankle was cuffed to the bed frame, but he got to sleep in the comfort of someone’s arms. The warmth from another body and the softness of a bed underneath him. He didn’t even mind when they woke up in the morning, Brendon on top of him, smushing him into the mattress and hugging him close; it was comforting. 

The long night Ryan spent in the attic was painful. The police had shown up a few days after Brendon finally buried that stupid skeleton. He struggled not to touch the fiberglass insulation as Brendon showed the two officers around the house; chalking up the shuffling Ryan made to rats as well as the still lingering smell. The only entrance to the attic was in a crawl space between the walls, he was safe. Brendon would keep him safe. 

Ryan looked up from the plate he was scrubbing when two arms wrapped around him. 

“Hey, sunshine, I’m back from the recording studio.” Brendon planted a kiss on his cheek causing a faint blush to spread across Ryan’s face. 

“I’m just finishing the dishes, dinner should be ready in a bit.” Ryan said softly. 

He knew Brendon already knew he was working on dinner. There were cameras all over the house that connected to his phone; watching Ryan. It’s for his safety though, Ryan knew this, he didn’t mind the cameras. Brendon was always watching and that was a good thing, he said so himself while installing some of the cameras. 

“What are we having?” Brendon plucked the plate out of Ryan’s hands to dry and put it away. 

“I made lasagna, it’s sitting in the oven right now, I made the noodles from scratch this time” Ryan admitted proudly. He had been looking up recipes on YouTube and found how to make his own pasta. It was a proud moment for him and his joy only swelled when Brendon beamed at him. 

“Really? That’s great! I can’t wait to try it”

They finished the dishes with small talk about Brendon’s day, his manager giving him a hard time that day, some parts he’s going to have to re-record. Ryan was good, he listened to everything just like he was supposed to. 

They continued the conversation over dinner then settled to continue a movie; Ryan curled up into Brendon’s side as they watched. It was peaceful. 

Ryan didn’t mind the handcuff once again on his ankle as they went to bed; Brendon was just feeling anxious. Someone had brought up his name at work and Brendon just wanted to be safe. As long as he was in the other man’s arms, he was okay with anything. 

“Today was a beautiful day, moon”


End file.
